For many decades there have been provided various types of inserts in the finger holes of bowling balls. Some such inserts were hollow cylinders, and others were pads, but the vast majority were intended solely to improve the grip of the bowler or to prevent soreness of the fingers. Many of these inserts were difficult to mount in the finger holes, and did not permit complete inspection of the bowling ball during tournament play.